Rainy Day
by Escapeism
Summary: (A PruCan one-shot.) It's a rainy day in the city, and an unfortunate little blonde happens to have his umbrella claimed by the cruel winds of the coming storm. Everything seems to change when a blue shelter of an umbrella looms over him.


It only took a few simple moments before a whole choir of people took out their umbrellas and fitted them to shelter them, the singing rain beginning to hit the ground and on the material of the umbrellas. The sounds of rain falling, _pit pat_ became a repetitive sound amongst the sounds of cars whizzing by on the city roads, and the many trivial conversations being held. He could remember it now, the weather forecast predicting rain. Heavy rain. That is why he wore his favourite worn pair of red boots, and brought along his matching red coat that kept his pale skin safe and warm from the harsh winds.

Matthew was sure that it was only going to get worse than this, as his umbrella was nearing its final days. The metal was sticking out of the material, and it wasn't big enough for the tall Canadian, despite his slim structure. He just hoped he could make it to the subway before the wind could claim his umbrella, a hard day of working urged him to move faster in the harsh wind and the sharp rain.

The bright lights of the dimmed city stood out in the peppering rain that fell around the walking workers and tourists, bright lights of yellow, blue and red shone out in the eyes of others. Eyes of blue, green, brown, hazel and the strange contrast of pigmented pink eyes. Traffic lights flashing, burning bright, guiding the lost and shining in the darkness of the clouded sky, and the equally clouded city.

For a moment, he considered going to a Starbucks or some sort of coffee shop, just to feel that burning of chocolate that lightly floated down his body and settling in his stomach… Just to have some sort of warmth in his pale, cold hands that was wet from the rain.

The rain fell like fingertips gently tapped the keys of a grand piano, like the way an eye blinks, both fascinating and natural. Matthew always had some strange love for the rain, the way it sounded as it lightly tapped on the windows at night, serenading Matthew into a quiet, warm sleep.

As Matthew was far too drowned in the thoughts of his love for rain, which he was suddenly ripped from his thought train when a gust of wind claimed the life of his umbrella. The blonde could only watch, helpless, as his red umbrella flew away into the roads of the city. His face powdered with anger as he felt the heavy rain soak into his thick blonde hair, and ruining his sight as the droplets of rain fell on the lens of his glasses. What could he do now? Try to make it home with soaked hair and glasses with smeared rain water on them… Today wasn't going Matthew's way at all.

But, that was when the rain suddenly stopped falling on him. In light confusion, he looked up to see a blue material looming over him, and sheltering him from the rain. In instinct, he looked towards the kind stranger who had offered him his umbrella. Matthew had to blink twice at the albino man shooting a kind grin at him, his navy blue coat and black boots looking darker underneath the large umbrella. His silver hair looking a little damp itself, evident that he had suffered a little rainfall before putting up his umbrella.

Matthew took the opportunity to take off his glasses and clean them properly, and then slipping them back on to see the stranger before him who was a little clearer now. It took a few moments of passing strangers and the strong sound of pattering rain before Matthew could even open his mouth.

"Th… Thank you." Matthew said, a little surprised that a stranger in the city would take time to notice Matthew's predicament and actually _help_ him out.

In response, the stranger grinned, "No problem, man." He replied, patting Matthew on the shoulder, "Noticed a guy without an umbrella… Shame. Your umbrella was pretty cool."

"Ah? Are you kidding? Red with black outlines of the Canadian maple leaf…?" Matthew arched a brow at the man's comment, was he actually joking?

"Nein, why would I be kidding?" The albino replied, chuckling and extending a hand to Matthew, "I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Matthew looked at the gloved hand and slowly took his, shaking it gently, "Matthew Williams. Pleasure to meet you… In such awful weather." He smiled a little, pulling his hand away.

Gilbert smirked and nodded, looking at the rain around them, the moving strangers contrasting with the bright city lights. It was getting dark quickly… He turned his head back to the blonde beauty in the rain, looking towards Gilbert with soft blue eyes. _Gott im himmel, he's beautiful…_

"So, Matthew! Going anywhere in particular? Perhaps to a modelling studio?" He asked with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

Matthew's cheeks flushed a little and he cleared his throat, maintaining a serious expression, "Um… No. I was heading home actually… Uh… You know…" He trailed off, playing with a wet lock of his curled blonde hair, "Maybe I could make it up to you? F-For sheltering me with your umbrella…"

Gilbert hummed and tapped his chin with two fingers, making an over exaggerated thinking face, "How about… You take me to a coffee place. We can think about it there." He smirked, "Besides, I'm freezing my ass out here."

Matthew looked at Gilbert in surprise, before smiling gently, "Hm… You're not gonna let me go without slipping your phone number in my pocket, are you?" He asked with a playful glint in his eyes, and crossing his arms in a mock serious manner.

Gilbert laughed, shaking his head, "Nope!"


End file.
